Corki and Vel'koz: In pranks we trust
by simonanderson
Summary: Corki and Vel'koz go for a team set of pranks after the first 5v5 fight of the season


**Laughing stock**

The yordle bombardier met an odd pairing in the ye of the void, Vel'koz. One was doing it for just a laugh on the other champs while the other was charting notes for supposed mental profiles. It didn't take long for the full roster of champions to see the two together and wonder what was coming. From getting Vladimir drunk with Gragas's donated brew to watching Lux's and Miss Fortune's clothes one day. Seeing the bashful light mage in the garb of the bounty hunter got some attention especially from most of the men.

Miss Fortune held her chin up in the more modest setup. Getting more of a laugh seeing her some of the males dealt with the petite blonde. Vel'koz had to ask often why things happened with interpersonal relationships. Frame the eye of the void all this playing around was nothing more then painless experiments.

Never before his an entire team been pranked before an exhibition. As both teams been announced he soon had the list of targets. Vel'koz was chosen for some time on the bench. Leaving him open to orchastrate without the direct threat of revenge. Corki was teaming with Tristana, Jax, Ryze, and Sona against a team of Nami, Ezreal, Leona, Taric, and Lulu. He wanted to make sure all were playful while none would be on the fields of battle.

Nami and Ezreal were crushing on each other while Leona was wondering what the new swordsman thought of her. Taric and Lulu were going to be the more difficult ones that the two needed to think about.

"So Vel'koz do you have any ideas about possible pranks?"

The eye of the void crossed his tentacles in thought before questioning the daring bombardier.

"Why are you trying to create a situation in which Ezreal and Nami are going to court one another?"

Writing up a plan on the small table in the library not many would bother them in their library planning. Despite being known for his bravery the yordle was quite the tactician when needed. The pilot simply continued planning Leona's asking how the new swordsman felt about the solar warrior. Floating in thought he was happy getting in a whole new realm of experiments. Information not relating to pain was quite rare in his files. Psychological profiles were lacking in the responses to positive stimuli.

Three were down with two to go. Pulling one over on Taric and Lulu was not going to have a major loss in their attitudes because both loved a good laugh more then anything. Simply showering her in some random chemicals wouldn't do it. Making her a ball with some special gummy resins sounded like much more fun especially when she starts bouncing around. All he would need is some back up from Tristana to fire at Lulu and Heimerdinger for the chemicals. It would be a fun time no matter what. Looking at the pleas he realized how hard the gem knight was to pull a fast one on. Turning around to see the thoughtful eye an idea struck Corki.

"Can you get Jinx's minigun?"

The last part would begin to dawn as the partner responded affirmatively. Soon both forms crowded around the paper as the last bits were being drawn up. People had to be persuaded to their plan, favors had to be called in, and only the wisest of souls would see.

Jax, Swain, and Zilean knew some fun was to be had as the day of the plan came to be. Sitting out in one of the many gardens they had prime view to much of the lower grounds. Watching the team practice Jax was almost smiling behind his faceplate. Jinx begun the misery as the opposing team was planning strategy under the gem knight. Running by to take his shield before trying to surf down a grassy knoll on it the chase was on. Watching the usually collected tank running after after Jinx was just enough for Lulu to be hit by something that had the color of pink gelatin dessert as bright in color as Vi's hair. Naturally the young mage giggled as the orb grew to encapsulate her while still letting her breathe. Everyone was wondering what happened when a purple tentacle succeeded in rolling Lulu down the hill as well.

All three watching now were wondering what was next only for the mastermind to come out riding his urf with spatula in hand cackling like he may die from it. Lulu was whooping up a storm spinning inside the gel. Corki had to be in charge of this Vel'koz didn't know fun yet. Watching what she could before splashing in to the lake she was trying to figure out who else got it. Taric looked at his shield right now Jinx's odd wake board before the humming rapidly growing caused him to turn around. He could see a bright purple laser coming from a treetop up the hill. Instead of the intense pain though there was only a slight tingling sensation as the bright sky blue gems turned a shining golden hue. Hearing the laser stop it took Jinx to talk about how he had gone golden. Looking down to his armor the smile turned up on his face for a moment.

Vel'koz moved down the tree trunk as Corki drew Nami and Ezreal towards the garden bring while the eye of the void floated away from Leona making sure to get her attention. Riding his urf through the halls as fast as it could fly it maneuvered over a stair case before managing a couple sharp turns without losing control. Feeling the splash of Nami's attacks charged with Ezreal's techniques crackle against the marble. Losing sight of their attacker when the pilot turned away. Chasing into the garden all it took was two words for everyone at Jax's table heard.

"AHRI, now!"

Everyone noticed the voice before looking towards a the resident fox girl holding a bandana before firing off a charm spell. Covering his teammate as the spell hit all he could do was looking in to the pair of eyes belonging to the mermaid before he lowered his head to her.

"Give his bombardier his due for getting that to happen. Also I am guessing that is one of Ezreal's bandanas."

Zilean nodded from his seat while Swain continued to watch. Leaving the new couple over the side. Nami could be seen on pushing him against one of the garden boxes making her own seat in his lap enjoying the start of a make out session. Back at the tree a mound of tentacles in rich purple was floating holding what looked like Jinx's minigun being chased by Leona and now Yasuo.

"I think the eye of the void has somehow gotten the swords of the two warriors." Zilean commented.

Spotting the gleaming spots from under the tentacles the scientist soon turned around opening fire at the dirt between them. Dropping the swords before fading back Ahri picked up the sword of the new samurai. Blasting the cloud with a charm spell before dropping back. The cloud grew from the impact on the spell. Fading out of the back of the cloud Ahri was seen holding a sack produced by Corki before the cloud of smoke dissipated.

Yasuo was red faced while the long crimson hair framed Leona's face while she was blushing. Both were trying untangle themselves rather gingerly to extra cat themselves. That was going to take a couple of extra moments until a mass of purple dropped down from one of the farther tree branches pushing her head on his catching in a sloppy kiss. Skittering away after dropping the woman's weapon. They stayed in that position kissing again in more chaste fashion. After getting one kiss so sweet they both stood up Taric and Lulu made their way up to hill.

"Retreat!"

Watching everyone come up against Vel'koz and Corki soon rushed back in to the halls mentally organizing all the data. Smiling at finally pranking a full team before an exhibition team. There was going to be some pay back, but everyone had a good time so a little retribution was fine in the background Jinx was bouncing in the center of a pink goo ball bouncing around the shoreline.

The match didn't matter as everyone had a good laugh while Leona had begun to date and Nami begun to take her relationship to the next level. Watching the players away all three began to disperse from their table

Corki and Vel'koz were always good for a laugh.


End file.
